Through Thick and Thin
by Monserratt2020
Summary: I am horrified to learn that Jack's character may be leaving the show! I mean, Mac without Jack is like PB without J, Oreos without the creamy middle, a BL without the T, so this is a story about how friends and loved ones stick around, even when things get tough.
1. Chapter 1

He could feel his heart beating in his head, as he laid there trying to figure out what had just happened? Last thing he remembered was talking to Jack on the cell, debating on whether they would have pizza or Chinese for dinner?, now he was laying on the floor of his own living room, which was slowly spinning around him, making the throbbing in his head even worse and causing the nausea he was desperately trying to keep under control, to ebb closer to the surface with every passing moment.

"Hey Mac, I know you said nothing to spicy for dinner tonight, but Mr. Wou says this new beef dish they added to the menu, although spicy, will "rock our world", which sounded very strange coming out of the mouth of a 79 year old Chinese guy", Jack walked into Mac's kitchen as he waited for a reply, while putting the food down on the counter. "Mac!" He yelled again, "hello!" Jack yelled as he scanned the room and slowly drew his weapon, as his senses started to scream at him that somethings wasn't right.

Mac heard Jack let himself in and could smell the food he had brought in with him, which only served to make his nausea worse. He tried to yell for Jack but found that his brain and his vocal chords evidently were not working well together, and the only sound he emitted was a cross between a cough and a whimper, he was about to try again when Jack came into the room and yelled his name, running over to kneel beside him in an instant.

"Mac!, what happened? Are you alright buddy?" Jack asked while expertly running his hands all over Mac's body carefully looking for injuries, finding one as he touched the back of Mac's head, causing Mac to gasp in pain and the room to spin for him as he did so.

Mac could see the concern in Jack's eyes and was trying to answer him when Jack's hand reached the back of his head causing him to gasp in pain as Jack's hand found what evidently was a sizable lump, and causing the room to spin rapidly around him, precipitating the nausea to win the battle of wills they had been playing for the last 10 minutes. Mac groaned and started to try and move his body to shift positions from his back to his side, Jack, recognizing the look of panic on Mac's face for what it was, immediately and effortlessly yet gently helped Mac turn to his side just as all of Mac's meals for the past week reappeared.

"Easy there kid!, it's OK, I've got you", Jack was saying while holding Mac up with one hand on Mac's back, and all the while with his other hand, holding his phone which he was using to speak to the Phoenix Foundation's emergency team to tell them they needed to come to Mac's place pronto!

"I'm OK Jack; just give me a minute" Mac was finally able to utter, trying to keep Jack from getting the Calvary to come over. He made a grab for Jack's phone, which in hindsight was not a good idea, because the movement required only made the room start spinning again and the nausea return; he could not help but groan as he put a hand to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He could feel his body sway, just as he then felt a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders and slightly turn him so that he was almost laying on Jack's lap, with his back against the older man's chest.

"Sure, you are OK son, and I am Bruce Willi's long-lost brother; we will be having lunch Sunday, you should come" Jack said as he rolled his eyes at the kid's almost pathological need to say he was "OK" regardless of whether he had a paper cut or a missing limb. "Phoenix Medical's Team is on its way, and THAT my boy, is not open for discussion, not when I come in and find you unconscious on the floor" Jack had wrapped his arms around the kid's torso, he had his chin on top of Mac's head and he was paying close attention to how fast Mac seem to be breathing; probably to avert some of the content of his stomach from making an unscheduled appearance. Just as he was growing impatient, Phoenix's Medics came bursting through Mac's front door making Jack say a small thank you prayer in his head.

Dr. Malone approached the pair of agents, he knelt to be at eye level with Mac as his nurse began to open the med kit bag and began pulling out a BP Cuff. "So, gentlemen, long time no see; what seems to be the trouble here?"

"Nothing!", "He was passed out on the floor", both were spoken simultaneously by Jack and Mac making the doctor laugh and shake his head. Jack liked Dr. Malone, he was a good doctor, one of the best, and where Mac was concerned, only the best would do. Jack shifted Mac slightly to his right and turned his head so both Mac and the doctor could see him before he said "Mac, stop it! you are NOT fine, so unless you're going to be upfront and honest with the doctor, then I WILL do all the talking" Jack's tone was firm and commanding, not really giving the blonde any room for argument. Jack smiled when he felt Mac give a slight nod and slump further onto Jack's chest.

"OK, so unconscious on the floor, what happened young man?" Dr. Malone asked, his full attention now on MacGyver; he grabbed the boy's wrist and began to feel for a pulse, while he nodded to his nurse to begin taking the kid's BP and temperature.

"I don't really know" Mac said softly, closing his eyes at what he knew would be Jack's profuse panicked commentary about him not remembering what happened; he braced himself for the storm that was Papa-Jack.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted, "what do you mean you don't really know?", he began running a hand against the back of Mac's head looking for a huge lump or possibly leaking brain matter, who knew what could make the boy genius forget anything? "Just how hard **_DID YOU_** hit your head?"

"Jack, stop", "how about I do the asking for a bit?" Dr. Malone said, trying to calm the older man. Everyone at the Phoenix knew of the tie that bound Jack to Mac and vice versa; for all intents and purposes, in every matter that counted, Jack was Mac's dad, and no one dared question that; they knew to thread lightly when it came to treating the boy, for Jack was not one anyone would want to anger.

"Sorry doc" Jack said, but he tightened his hold on his boy.

Mac was grateful the doctor intervened before Jack went to full meltdown mode. He already had a mother of a headache, and his whole body was hurting, aching, almost with a burning sensation, it was a weird feeling. "I don't know really what happened Doc, one minute I remember I was walking towards the kitchen to grab a beer, the next thing I know Jack is here and I'm on the floor with the room spinning, so…"

"OK, let's see here" Dr. Malone grabbed a pen light and shone it in the blonde's eyes, there was a mild reaction, but nothing that would say there was a concussion that would merit unconscious Mac with memory loss. "I would like to examine you more thoroughly before transporting you", he turned to his orderlies, "help him up gentlemen, please, let's get him to his bed" the doctor said as he stood to allow them access to their patient. With Jack's help, the three men were able to get MacGyver to his room and on the bed within seconds. 

Mac had to close his eyes and bite his tongue as the orderlies grabbed his arms to help him up. Both arms were tender to the touch evidently, that was new, and the men's' hands, even Jack's hands for that matter, were very painful. He was happy to finally be on a soft surface for a minute at least.

The doctor nodded thank you to the men who stepped outside to wait for further instructions. Dr. Malone turned to Jack and said, "please wait outside Jack, I have to examine him".

When the doctor asked Jack to wait outside, Jack's first instinct was to say, "Hell no, he was not going anywhere!"; but he looked down at Mac who gave him a soft nod and softly said, "it's OK Jack, I'm in good hands"; so he stepped out but remained directly by the kid's bedroom door just in case his boy needed him.

"OK Mac, let's see what we can figure out kid" Dr. Malone said as he began his examination.

Jack was growing really, really, impatient, it seemed like the doctor had been examining Mac for hours, although it was more like 15 minutes, but every minute Jack was in the dark about his boy, was like 100 years to him. Finally, probably just minutes before Jack said the hell with it and burst back into the room, the doctor and the nurse stepped out of Mac's room.

Jack damn near barreled into them, "well, what is going on Doc?", "what is wrong with Mac?"

To be continued…

 ** _What? You all know I love to leave you all hanging…. What should it be, poison, side effects of some mission, horrible illness?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

The doctor grabbed Jack's arm and walked him away from the boy's bedroom. Jack let him for now, just because he really needed to know what the hell was wrong with his boy.

"I did a head to toe examination on Mac and I could not find any obvious reason for his losing consciousness or his memory loss at first glance Jack" the doctor said looking at Jack intently; "I want to take him to Phoenix Medical right away and do some blood tests and probably some imaging to try and rule out infections and such"

Jack nodded, "agreed", he glanced towards Mac's door, "so, let's go!"

"He is refusing to go Jack, and he is an adult, I can't make him go" The doctor deadpanned.

Jack started towards his boy's bedroom waiving his hand back at the doctor; "Adult my ass doc; he is going if I have to carry him there kicking and screaming" Jack stopped and looked at the doctor, one hand on the doorknob to Mac's room, "give me a minute with him doc, we will be ready to go in no time"

The doctor nodded. He knew the only person who could talk the boy into going into Medical was Jack. He proceeded to get his team to pack up and go outside to wait in the transport.

Mac turned his head towards the door as it opened. He knew full well who it would be without even opening his eyes. "Jack, before you start on me about going to Medical…"

 **"STOP!"** was the one word that came out of Jack's mouth, just one word, spoken in a voice that was thunderous, commanding, loving and terrified all at once. Mac stopped speaking and waited, not sure how to react. He felt the bed dip and felt Jack's hand on his forearm. He decided to open his eyes slowly (he had been keeping them closed to help with the spinning); what he saw was Jack's face, solid like granite, eyes like fire, staring right at him, through him really.

Mac sighed; his pseudo-father could be a complicated person to navigate sometimes. He waited quietly.

" ** _S-o-n"_** Jack made a point to stretch out the word before continuing, "I walked in here and found you unconscious on the floor of your own kitchen. You don't remember how or why you passed out. You then threw up every meal you've had for the last month and it is obvious you are still very dizzy" Jack took a breath and continued, "If it was any other person in this God-forsaken-World, I would be: fine, you don't want to go to Medical, don't, do whatever you want; but not you son, **YOU** are the most important thing to me, and I will not allow you to be so irresponsible with your own wellbeing, I will **NOT** allow you to just ignore this" Jack's breath hitched as he tried to reign in his emotions.

" **You WILL** go to Medical Mac, and we **WILL** figure out what is wrong, because **THAT** is the **ONLY** choice I have in order to protect you, to keep you safe" Jack looked at Mac, eyes made of tempered steel and yet filled with love.

Mac swallowed hard, also keeping his emotions in check, he nodded slightly, careful not to make himself dizzier, "I'm sorry Jack, I did not mean to upset you; I will go wherever and with whomever you want me to go"

Mac felt such love at that moment, such a connection to the man who was sitting beside him right now, literally holding his hand, worried sick over him and his wellbeing. How could he deny him anything? He felt bad for having caused Jack any undo stress, the man, his father, did not deserve it.

"Help me up?" Mac asked while stretching his free hand out towards Jack.

"I don't think so kid, you're going on a gurney, so just stay put a sec, I will be right back with the orderlies OK son", Jack ran a hand through the boy's hair as he stood and walked out of the room in search of help.

Mac sighed and did as Jack asked, thankful that for now the room had stopped spinning and the nausea had abated.

The ride to Medical was short and uneventful. Mac's vitals were back to normal, the dizziness and nausea were gone; the only thing that lingered was the slight burning sensation in his extremities which Mac couldn't figure out and had conveniently failed to mention to the doctor, or Jack.

Once they were at Phoenix Mac was whisked away by the medical staff. Jack was sitting in the waiting area about to call Mattie when she walked in.

"Jack, what the hell is going on with Mac?" Mattie stood right in front of Jack as she spoked, body language screaming impatience.

Jack proceeded to relate to his boss what had transpired in Mac's home; since he did not know much, it did not take long. Just as he finished, he looked up to see Dr. Malone enter the room and head towards them; Jack stood, and Mattie turned to face the doctor.

"Director Webber" Dr. Malone nodded in greeting as he looked down at his boss.

Jack, not really in the mood for small talk cut to the chase, "Doc, what is wrong with my boy?"

The doctor gestured towards the chairs, once seated he proceeded: "We have run a battery of tests on Agent MacGyver, blood work is normal, Tox screen is negative, imaging is clear" He paused for effect and to ensure that his audience was keeping up; he knew better than to assume his patient's family and friends were always able stay focused and on the same page as him when explaining treatment and status of patients to them.

"Why was he on the floor unconscious then?" Mattie asked, "Healthy 26-year-old boys don't just pass out for no reason"

Jack nodded in agreement to Mattie's statement, "Yeah Doc, what she said"

Doctor Malone looked at Jack when he spoke next, since he was basically the boy's father, "I honestly am at a loss right now", he paused and then continued, "all I can suggest for now is that he stay the night at least for observation, and tomorrow we can make a determination as to what should come next"

Jack noticed the doctor's tone had changed; "and?" he asked

"Well", the doctor continued, "It is possible this is stress related agent Dalton"; he looked at Mattie and then back at Jack, "even 26-year-old boys get stressed out and react to it badly sometimes"

"Stress, well, yeah, it has been a trying few weeks for Mac" Jack said, "the last two missions were long and exhausting, and the search for his dad is still weighing heavily on his mind, not to mention Murdoc's little abduction adventure" Jack looked at Mattie with a serious look.

"I agree, he should stay overnight Doctor Malone" Mattie said, "After that, if nothing shows up on the tests then Jack" she turned to face the older agent, "You take him for a couple of weeks and get him to relax, maybe take him to the Ranch?"

Jack agreed immediately.

"Can I see him doc?" Jack asked.

"Yes, he is in room 12" the doctor looked in the direction of the rooms, "we gave him something to help him rest, so try not to wake him", with that he said his goodbyes to both Jack and Director Webber and left.

"Go!" Mattie said, "Take care of your boy Jack" she smiled and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder as she stood to leave. "Let me know if you need anything"

Jack walked into Mac's room, he ran a hand over his face to center himself at the sight of his boy laying on the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and an IV, looking so very young. He took a deep breath and approached the boy's bed, looking down at the one human being on this Earth he loved more than Life itself.

"We will get through this Mac, I promise", he started to run a hand through the boy's head, taking advantage that Mac was out cold on whatever they had given him, "we will figure it out, I will be right beside you my boy, through thick and thin, like always"

Jack proceeded to make himself comfortable on the recliner that sat beside the boy's bed and hunkered down for a night of watching over his son.

 ** _To be continued…._**


	3. Chapter 3

He opened his eyes and blinked. He looked around in confusion for a minute before remembering that he was in Phoenix Medical and not his own room. He sighed and turned his head slowly towards his left; there, curled up in the recliner customarily provided to visitors in hospital rooms was Jack, snoring softly. He looked up at the clock on the wall and realized that 6 hours had passed since he was driven here from his room; he also realized that Nature was calling so he started his trek upward and off the bed slowly and quietly so as not to wake Jack. Of course, that did not work, he had barely moved an inch when Jack's Papa-Bear's senses immediately woke him, and he bolted up off the chair and beside Mac's bedside all in one elegant, quick move.

"Hey Mac!" Jack smiled down at him, "good to see you awake son", "where you are going kid?" "Hey" Mac tried to say, but his throat was dry. He gratefully drank water from the cup that Jack passed over to him and tried again; "Hey Jack", Mac glanced in the general direction of the bathroom, Jack nodded with understanding. "OK, let me help you up then" Jack said, grabbing hold of Mac's shoulders and helping the boy to a sitting position. "Take it slow OK Mac, you've been horizontal for hours, give your body a chance to adjust to the shift in position"

Mac nodded and once he was sitting up he gave himself a minute to take a deep breath and let things settle down before standing, Jack's hand on his elbow just in case he decided to face-plant. Jack looked at him, "you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Mac nodded and started towards the bathroom.

"Don't lock the door kid" Jack told him as he started to close it upon reaching the bathroom, Mac rolled his eyes and disappeared inside the bathroom. Jack smiled; at least the kid was finally awake, it had been a very long day.

While the kid was out of the bed, he pressed the call button and alerted the Staff of the fact Mac was awake and walking, he then proceeded to fluffing his pillows and shaking the blankets to make the bed more comfy for the kid, also bringing up the back of the bed so it was more a chair than a bed, figuring that the kid must be tired of lying down by now.

Mac shuffled back to the bed a few minutes later, Jack smiled at him and patted the bed signaling for Mac to take a seat; just then the nurse and the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Mr. MacGyver", I'm doctor Sloan, how are you feeling today?

"I'm OK actually, feeling a lot better; not dizzy or nauseated at all" Mac sat down on the bed, allowing the nurse to take his vitals while the doctor and him spoke.

Jack hovered close to Mac's bed but stayed silent.

"We did a battery of tests on you last night, blood, imaging, etc., and there was nothing found that could explain your episode from last night" the doctor spoke while shinning a light right in Mac's eyes which did make him wince, the doctor frowned; "does the light bother you?"

Mac thought about lying but thought better of it given the fact that he had already worried Jack and the others enough. He nodded.

He felt Jack come closer to the bed at that, worry spewing from his body in waves.

"Any other symptoms I need to be aware of?" the doctor asked.

Mac took a breath and figured he might as well come clean, he was still feeling the tingling sensation in his arms and legs, so he told the doctor as much and cringed when Jack's voice bellowed in his head.

"What do you mean you felt it yesterday?" Jack asked Mac, anger barely at bay.

"I'm sorry, I figured it was because I'd not eaten much yesterday and my sugar was a little low or something" Mac explained, using his "I'm cute and you love me" look on Jack.

Jack ran a hand over his face, "damn it kiddo!" He said in exasperation, "one of these days…."

He turned to the doctor, "so what's next doc?"

The doctor blinked at Jack, not a 100% sure whom he should be speaking to, Mac was an adult after all, and then turned back to Mac; "I will have them run some tests on your extremities to check your blood flow, make sure I'm not missing a clot, then we will have a Neurologist run some tests to rule out a neurological reason for the tingling and then we will speak again"

Mac opened his mouth about to protest, but closed it again after one look from Jack that silently said "go ahead, complain, I dare you", and nodded instead.

"So, um… what is the ETA for me to go home doc?"

Jack stopped the doctor as he began to speak and turned to glare a Mac; "You will **STAY HERE** until such time as all tests are done and the doctor or doctors **ALL** agree it is safe for you to leave; you clear on that Mac?" in a tone of voice that left no room for any arguing.

Mac looked down at his hands, suddenly fascinated by the blanket laying on it, "Yes, I'm clear" He sighed… "I was just asking…"

Jack shook his head and exhaled loudly, then put one hand on the back of Mac's neck and used the other to turn the kid so that he was looking right at him; he smiled at him and then much more tenderly than even Mac thought he, a Delta, could ever sound, said: "We just need you to be OK Mac, just give it time kiddo, OK" then he squeezed Mac's neck for good measure.

"Yeah" Mac said, swallowing down a lump in his throat; it was never easy for him to deal with emotions, and the love that Jack had for him was evident and hard for him to compartmentalize.

Mac yawned, the doctor finished scribbling something on Mac's chart and then turned back to him,

"I will put in the orders for the tests then and will come back after to discuss the results" with that he left the room.

Mac turned his attention to the nurse who was waiting patiently to ask him what he wanted to eat, once Mac asked for a turkey sandwich, some soup and tea, she left to get that for him.

Mack climbed fully back onto the bed and Jack sat back down on the recliner. Mac knew he might as well just wait patiently for the additional tests to see what was going on, not like Jack was going to let him do anything but that anyway; he looked over towards the older man who was busy playing on his phone. He sighed and closed his eyes as he waited for lunch.

 ** _To be continued…._**


End file.
